


A Night Drinking

by luna9tuna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Drinking, M/M, and it's not actual relationship stuff, i dunno maybe i'll continue it someday, these boys be drinkin, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna9tuna/pseuds/luna9tuna
Summary: In short, Lyon and Innes drink alchohol and someone says stupid shit lol.





	A Night Drinking

There weren’t many nights that royals were able to relax in Magvel, and an even rarer occasion for these nights off to correspond with another’s schedule. It was on one of these such nights that the princes, Lyon of Grado and Innes of Frelia sat with each other, a bottle of whiskey between them. The two had already shared a few shots, however the prince of Grado seemed to have much less of a tolerance. He was beginning to slur his speech and lean slightly, whereas Innes felt only a pleasant warmth.  
“Innes, I dunno if I can do it anymore” Lyon mumbled, watching a nearby fire crackle. “Building Grado back up is so hard… it’s even worse with the eyes of all of Magvel on me”  
“I’m so sorry Prince Lyon” Innes trailed off, unsure how to answer.  
“Please, no formalities tonight” Lyon said as knocked back another shot of whiskey. The warmth of the drink tickled his throat slightly, but he relished the feeling, knowing it would burn his cares away. He grabbed the bottle of spirits and poured himself another shot glass to the brim and knocked it back as well.  
“Hold up Lyon, you need to slow down” Innes grabbed for the bottle and placed it on his other side, preventing his companion from drinking even more.  
“Iiiiiinnes pleeeaase” Lyon drawled as he stretched himself across Innes’ lap to get to the whiskey. In response Innes just held the bottle even further out of Lyon’s reach, prompting even more straining. Suddenly Lyon lost his balance and collapsed across Innes’ lap with a huff.  
“Comfy…” Lyon mumbled against Innes’ leg, nuzzling closer against the other prince.  
“Okay, you definitely need to go to bed” Innes sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“No just a little longeeer”  
Innes leaned back, accepting his fate, staring at the ceiling. He began rubbing his hand gently on Lyon’s back, prompting a soft contented humming.  
“If I carry you to bed then can you let me up”  
Lyon groaned in dismay, but Innes felt the soft feeling of a nod against his leg.  
“Okay, c’mon” Innes said, shifting slightly in hopes of moving the prince off his lap. To Innes dismay, Lyon unceremoniously rolled onto the floor, his eyes shut and his limbs limp.  
Innes stood up and stared blankly at Lyon, who was currently a drunken mess swaddled in traditional Grado robes. He was half tempted to leave him there. Innes contemplated to repercussions of leaving an allied royal on the floor when Lyon’s lavender eyes fluttered open again.  
“Innes.. I apologize… but could you help me up” Lyon said gently, but still slurring enough to know he did in fact require assistance. Innes reached down and pulled Lyon up by the arm, the momentum of the action ultimately pulling the drunk prince against Innes’ chest. The Frelian prince put Lyon’s arm around his neck to help him stagger to his room but merely making it to the door was a challenge. Once there, Innes just scooped up Lyon bridal style. It was ultimately more embarrassing and took more strength, but at least it wouldn’t take two hours to get Lyon to his room.  
Innes set out through the halls with Lyon in his arms. Grado’s prince was surprisingly cuddly, and tucked his head into the crook of Innes’ neck. The laurel green haired man was struggling to keep his focus as lavender locks tickled his neck, and it only got worse when Lyon started talking. Soft lips brushed against his skin as the man he was carrying began rambling.  
“Thank you prince Innes” he began, “You’ve done so much for me… It may not seem like much to you but your support after the war has helped me so very much” he continued. Lyon paused for a moment and resumed, “I know you compare yourself with Ephraim a lot, but you two couldn’t be more different. You both serve your countries… but you’re a lithe strategist. You can’t measure up to him in muscle. Not that that’s bad or anything! You’re still incredibly handsome. And your jawline highlights completely different features. Very… very handsome..”  
Innes listened to Lyon ramble like this, at first accompanied by a twinge of annoyance, but a blush crept across his face as Lyon continued to lay on heavy praise.  
“Truly, you’re an astounding royal,” Lyon continued, drowsiness coating his every word. “Not just anyone can handle everything you do and still look good doing it.. I’m not sure if I want to be you or with you sometimes”  
Lyon seemed completely unaware of the slip he’d just made, however Innes’ eyes widened. He had not expected anything of the sort. What the hell did he mean ‘be with you’.  
Innes didn’t have much time to ponder this as they arrived at Lyon’s quarters. He set down Lyon by the door, allowing him time to adjust to standing again, and watched to make sure he didn’t collapse on the floor. When he was certain Lyon was safely in bed he shut the door and made his way to his own room for the night, his head clouded with confusion. He’d have to ask Lyon exactly what he meant in the morning… but perhaps it was something better left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> yknow I still haven't figured out god damn formatting and that's just how it be on this bitch of an earth. blegh. Just accept my rarepair piece.


End file.
